


SSB: TAS episode 20: Donkey Kong Has Cocaine?!

by Quartz2006



Series: Super Smash Bros: The Animated Series [20]
Category: Batman: The Animated Series, Donkey Kong (Video Games), Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bananas, Cocaine, Humor, Jokes, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 15:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quartz2006/pseuds/Quartz2006
Summary: Donkey Kong is retiring from eating bananas, so his buddy, Diddy Kong found a pack of cocaine in meta knight room and gave it to donkey kong, what happened next... donkey kong when crazy, now diddy kong has to fix this mess. will he? meanwhile, Scarface points a gun at duck and hunt.Diddy Kong's POVNote: I don't own the characters or the game, only the story





	SSB: TAS episode 20: Donkey Kong Has Cocaine?!

"DIDDY! THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH MY BANANAS!" yelled Donkey Kong as he throws a bunch of his bananas at me. 

"Ouch... What the hell is that for? I was in the middle of a dream." I said angrily.

"Look at my bananas!" Yelled Donkey Kong. 

I looked at them, I sigh. "Donkey Kong, they are fine, what's wrong with you?"

"My bananas are black! Did someone burn them? If they did I will break their dicks!" Said DK

I said, "Dude, that is another way bananas to get sweeter-" 

I was cut off by him saying, "That's it! I am quitting eating bananas! Forever!"

I sigh in disappointment, my friend can be stupid sometimes, for example, he throws a chair at Wolf because he thought that he called him an ass donkey. But it was really Jr, God, I hate Jr. 

Donkey Kong said, "I'll eat something else, Diddy, give me an idea what to eat."

I smiled, I will tell him some jokes about what people eat. "How about to drink toilet water, and eat shit from the toilet. That what Mario and Luigi do when they are fixing toilets." 

"Ewwwww, Diddy, I am not drinking crap, give me another one."

"How about to eat dog and cat food,"

"Oh hell nah!"

"Moon cheese."

"No!"

"Whole sheep's head."

"It's not impossible!"

"Soft-Boiled Fetal Duck."

"What the fuck is that?"

I was about to say more when Donkey Kong said, "I don't need you to say anything else, steal one of the Smasher's food in their rooms."

I was about to say when Donkey Kong picked me up and throw me out of his room. I then went to look for food for Donkey Kong. This is a stupid idea.

After moments of looking, I saw Meta knight's door opened, I looked inside, he wasn't inside, good. I walked inside, I looked at what kind of food Meta Knight has. 

I checked the drawers, closet, under the bed, the windows. I then check the nightstand, I say a pack of salt, why does Meta knight need salt? doesn't he put a little bit of salt in his food?

Whatever I took it anyway, I came back into Donkey Kong's room. 

He actually waited for me, most times when I left a came back, he would act crazy, like throwing a chair at me or hitting the wall with his giant hands.

He saw I have a pack of salt. he grabbed it. "Thanks, Diddy, I actually love salt, for now, salt will be the only thing I will eat." 

He opened the pack and all the salt in one gulp, when I eat a little spoon of salt, the disgusting taste hits ya in the face, but not for Donkey Kong. 

He throws the pack away, his eyes changed to red instead of white and his pupils shrink. what's going on?

suddenly he yelled, "RRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" As he ran to the door and escape while screaming like a psychopath.

I looked at the pack, it isn't salt, it was cocaine. Oh... Shit! I chase after Donkey Kong, he smashed into lots of things, like vases, pots, tables, more vases, and some Smashers.

Duck's POV 

"Give me your fuckin' chicken! REEEEEEEEEEERRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE GIVE ME YOUR FUCKIN' CHICKEN!" Yelled Scarface. 

I and my dog pal, Hunt were watching Scarface pointing a gun at us, how stupid. 

"Sorry about Scarface, he can be like that when someone says chicken," said Batman.

Hunt said, "Ah, it's ok, at least he isn't doing the Hiroshima in his pants." 

I slap his ear. "What kind of joke is that?"

"Sorry, Duck, I thought the joke would make everyone laugh," 

I sigh, Scarface still points the gun to us. 

"Scarface, there is no chicken around here." said the Ventriloquist. 

"BUTT FUCK!" Yelled Scarface as he throws the gun. 

Then, Simon came into the living room. "Hey, guys!"

The gun hit Simon's groin. 

"OH, MY SACK!" Yelled Simon as he covers up his crotch. 

We all said, "Ohhhhhh!" 

Then out of nowhere, Donkey Kong ran into the living room, while Diddy chases him. 

They went around in circles like monkeys while of course, making monkey noises.

I, Hunt, and the Bat-Family watched as the two monkey circle around. 

"GET BACK HERE BITCH!" Yelled Diddy Kong.

"RRRREEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" Yelled Donkey Kong.

"I knew it I shouldn't smoke weed," said Tim Drake.

"DONKEY KONG! SNAP OUT OF THE COCAINE SHIT ALREADY!" Diddy Kong yelled.

"THAT IT! I'M DONE WITH THIS BULLSHIT!" Yelled Two-Face as he shots his gun at the monkeys. 

This cause Donkey Kong to stop and Diddy Kong caught him. 

"Now, tell me WHY THE HELL WERE YOU TWO RUNNING IN THE LIVING ROOM IN CIRCLES!?" Yelled Two-Face.

Diddy Kong's POV

"Well, I accidentally gave him Cocaine because he just retired from eating bananas, and why you ask? Well, he thinks the bananas are expired." I explained to Duck, Hunt and the Bat-Family.

They all have shock faces. 

"Riddle me this: What?" Said The Riddler.

"I'm not lying, check this pack for me," I said. 

I throw them the empty pack. 

Batman caught it. "There is some writing here." 

"What is it? Read it." Said Batgirl. 

"It says: Don't open it, it's daddy's." Batman read.

The Bat-Family looked at me.

"What did you find this pack of Cocaine?" Said Two-Face.

"In Meta Knight's room," I said. 

Nightwing said, "Ok, let go to the knight's room-" 

"What about Donkey Kong? He'll run away again, what are we going to do about him?" Said Catwoman.

We all think.

Hunt said, "I got an idea. This is the best plan I ever created!" 

Aftermath later 

"This is a stupid idea Hunt, why do we have to put the fatass monkey on a Walmart cart?" Said, Poison Ivy. 

"CMON! THIS IS MY BEST IDEA EVER! NOW SHUT UP PLANT WOMAN!" Yelled Hunt. 

This cause Poison Ivy to bet mad. "WHY YOU LITTLE!-" 

"Hey! Shut the fuck you two, we'll wake up Dr. Mario. Now shhhhh you two!" I said as I push a Cocained Donkey Kong.

We were in the 10s to 20s floor, Meta Knight's room is located in the late 20s floor. 

We carefully pull Donkey Kong as we passed rooms. 

Then Hunt said, "Duck, I'm hungry, can I get a snack? Please?" 

Duck sigh. "You could of went before we carry fatass here."

"Shhhhh, you two!" Said, Batman.

The door to Dr. Mario's room opened. 

We all cover our mouths. 

Then for no reason, before Dr. Mario came out, Killer Croc hit his head with a rock. 

"Killer Croc! You dumb shit! This is Smash Bros' doctor!" Said Harley Quinn. 

"Harley, he got hit by rock 34 times," said Duck.

"That's supernatural." said the Penguin.

I put Dr. Mario back in his room and shut his door, we moved on.

We finally arrived at Meta Knight's room, Batman knocked on the door, no responded. 

Bane bashed into the door. 

Meta Knight wasn't in his room. 

"Well shit, what are we going to do now?" Said Batgirl. 

We decided to kick out the cocaine inside donkey kong.

"Ok, what shall we do first?" Said, Batman.

"Slap his cheeks," said The Joker.

"Put him in my relive pool," said Ra's Al Ghul.

"Cut his dick," said Nightwing.

"Put hit sauce in his eyes," said killer Croc.

"Burn his face!" said Two-Face.

"Put a gun in his mouth," said Scarface. "God, why I had to do the talking here? Ventriloquist?"

"Get a cat to lick his anus hole." Said Catwoman.

"Put plant seeds on his head," said Poison Ivy.

"Get the police to beat his monkey ass in jail and force Donkey Kong to drop the soap in the showers." Said Batgirl as she holds a sign saying: Let him get r***d. 

She had to blip it out so batman doesn't know what she men, but he does.

"No, no, no. Nothing with horrible stuff guys, GOD! Why don't all of you understand about save things?" Said, Batman.

"Sorry, Batman, we been villains for so long, evil stuff is stuck in our heads," said Mr. Freeze. 

"Expect for me!" Said Batgirl. 

"You said horrible shit to Batgirl," said Nightwing. "Same with me."

"That what she says, ha, ha, ha, ha." laughed The Joker. 

I had enough of this, I took Donkey Kong, I took him to his room and put him in bed so he can rest up. 

"Goodnight big buddy," I said as I closed his door behind me.

The Next Day

I got a banana for breakfast. 

you might say 'What happened to the Bat-Family after when you took Donkey Kong to his room?' 

Well after I did that, I told them what I did with Donkey Kong, they left after what I explain. 

I was about to get whipped cream when I heard Donkey Kong said to me, "Good morning buddy, how are you doing?"

I turned around to face Donkey Kong, he still has his red eyes from the cocaine, but I don't think he knows? 

I gave him a banana.

"Thanks, buddy, I was hoping you would give me a banana for breakfast."

It's like he didn't know want happened last night. 

If you guys didn't know, Donkey Kong has some kind of disorder where he forgets what happened. 

It's bad, but it doesn't happen all the time, I told Donkey Kong what happened yesterday. 

He was shocked. "I took drugs before my eyes turned red, they'll go away, some point around 3 days."

The End


End file.
